


Working An Alternate Theory

by FlashBack (Lawfuless)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Branching Story, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, doesn't have to be shippy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawfuless/pseuds/FlashBack
Summary: He had one desire. To see his world beneath his feet. But he had allowed Hubris to bring forth his downfall.In order to cure himself of the damage of Velocity, in an effort to get faster, Hunter Zolomon goes to Earth-1-- before even the singularity happens. Help shows up in an unexpected, yet entirely expected form.





	1. Mission; Priority 1: Begin

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. I merely got bored and wished to create this.

The mission was simple. Go to Earth-1 as a Speedster in distress. Get the aid of the team and their trust. Locate a permanent solution. Head home to properly conquer _his_  world.

He had already nailed the setup. Everything was in place for his entrance. It was before any big event would take place. Earlier than he originally planned. He felt with everything going on, it would be easier to ask for help and then have it swept aside. Then his double duty could be reduced. He adjusted the costume, almost grimacing at the jarring redness before leaping through the portal.

Phase 1 complete.


	2. Mission; Priority Two: Gain Access.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zolomon arrives. Mission part 1 ends.

He wasn't too sure exactly _where_ he was. Everything kind of swayed in his view. He collapsed. There were hands grabbing him, and even if it made him feel weak he allowed them, clinging to the assistance.

"Are you alright?" A concerned youth asked in his ear. The boy wore a similar red to what he himself wore, and he almost laughed. Of course. The Flash. If there was one constant...

Then there was a soft whirring. He looked up, then watched as a dark-haired man reached down and picked up his helmet. For a moment, his heart halted. Then the figure looked up at them. His eyes were darker. Colder. He was not Harrison. "Who are you?" Who indeed. An imposter, certainly. But definitely hidden well. Still, he had yet to answer.

"My-my name... it's Jay Garrick. I come from another Earth." It came out funny. Well, he wasn't sure. It sounded like he was underwater, but he doubted it was really that way. After all, the floor was moving and his knees were buckling just as the black encroached.

* * *

When he managed to open his eyes, it was in a glass box. Well, something stronger. He lightly placed his hand against it and vibrated, but found the particle make-up too difficult to currently comprehend.

He stopped shortly, and felt relieved he had for there were people heading down the hall towards him. The Harrison look-alike, The Flash, an older fellow with darker skin and a badge- his insides practically hummed at that- and followed up by another officer, this one blond and with paler skin.

"So, finally awake, Mister Garrick?" Harrison began, eyes narrowing at him. This Wells didn't believe him, just as Harrison on his Earth didn't and just as he didn't believe this was Hatrison. Convincing, but fake.

He made an act of running his fingers through his hair, missing the helm. "I guess I am. Though, I really wish it was in a more pleasant location. I'm guessing for your sake more than mine that this is my location. I get it. Doesn't mean I don't still need your help." he stated. 

"It also doesn't mean that we need to help you. We have problems of our own here." The blond cop stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Look, let's hear him out and discuss the best course of action." The Flash stated. He made a move to get up, then fell back, hissing a bit. His wounds never healed as fast and with Velocity eating away at him, everything just felt worse.

"Are you- is he alright? He doesn't seem alright. This is the second time he's collapsed since he got here. That certainly warrants at least a cautionary check of his health." The second, apparently lead, cop input.

Harrison frowned, even as a spark of interest lit up his eyes. "If we let him out, Officer West, then he might drop the act and attack." Wells stated calmly, even as he looked like he was ready to dissect Hunter and poke away at his insides. He would have shuddered if he was a lesser man. But he held strong.

"It's safer that way." he agreed. Then he adjusted himself to a better position. He probably could stand up now that the wave had passed, but he might as well milk the brownie points. "...As I said before, My name is Jay Garrick...

"I come from another Earth. Earth-2. I work under the alias of The Flash, to fight metahumans. They started popping up after the particle accelerator explosion. Courtesy of our Harrison Wells. Many metahumans came to be, but none as fierce as my rival, the Speedster known as Zoom. He was fast. Too fast, in fact. I tried to stop him, but eventually I thought it would be better to find another Speedster to aid me. I came here in an effort to get help."

They exchanged looks, then Harrison turned and gestured to the small crowd. "Cortex. All of you." he stated. He waited until they left, then got closer to the glass. He stayed silent, evidently reflecting on the story. "Who is this 'Zoom'? What does he look like?"

Hunter paused, then shook his head, rubbing at his face and sitting up. "He... Maybe even It.... Is someone... Something I've never seen before. He is faster than any Speedster I've encountered. He looks like the devil himsel, wearing a black leather suit, the mouth all stitched up.... Eyes black as the darkest abyss... And I can't tell if they're contacts or lenses... Or just his actual eyes. Blue lightning." he shudders. "...there have been times when I've seen him and tried to go the other way. But he finds a way to cut me off. Or he'll cause havoc and make sure I don't react it in time..."

Harrison slowly nodded. "And why are you sick? You're a speedster, aren't you? Yet your heartbeat is close to that of a normal human. You collapse often. You're not even trying to escape."

"...Velocity." The only truth he would freely give. "Before I sought out other worlds I... I tried to synthesize speed. A formula to make me faster. So I could stop Zoom. I tested it myself and it seemed to work, but... But it started to... Decay. It became malicious, attacking the Speed Force in me. Attacking my own cells."

Harrison raised two brows. "You're dying. Because you synthesized fake speed?" the first a statement. Seemed like every Harrison was a scientist. "...Alright. I need to go discuss this. We'll see if we can help you." he told him, then rolled off.

Zolomon sat, watching until he was gone, then relaxed against the wall. If he wasn't going to end up the Fake Wells' science experiment, then maybe he COULD get help. Could survive and get faster. Then he could return home and conquer it with none the wiser. 

He almost lifted his hand in a mock 'cheers' motion, and barely suppressed a chuckle. ' _Here's to hoping._ ' he mused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot is set in motion.


	3. Mission; Priority Three: Gain Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To gain trust, it is presumed one must have trust to give. Zolomon disagrees.

When he next stirred, a crick in his neck and an ache just below his heart, it was to the doors opening. "We've agreed it's for the best if we try to help you regain your speed, but for now, Zoom will have to wait." Harrison stated. The Flash entered and helped him up, faintly smiling. He must have liked having someone just like him.

"Plus, with your help, we might be able to stop another evil Speedster." The other in red grinned. His voice was the young one from before. He must be new. Inexperienced and overall fresh-faced to this sort of thing. Though, he also had a look like he was locked in the past. That he had suffered and was still recovering. Too easy to break.

"Thank you. And I'll do whatever I can to help." he 'promised', nodding solemnly. In truth, he may have to talk to that other Speedster somehow. See if he can't get their help. Experience is key. Though, this Wells knows quite a bit. Interrogating him would be a priority for a later time.

He was brought first to the Cortex, where he regained some of his strength and managed to stop using The Flash as such a crutch. He was then brought to the medical area, where a woman and a man waited for him. The woman seated him and took samples while the other watched and helped where he could.

"Though it's in bad circumstances, it's nice to meet you, Jay. I'm Caitlin, and this is Cisco. We're the rest of the team." she introduced. He slowly nodded, even as he was reminded of Killer Frost. She even had a wedding band, newly polished. He felt it would be safe to bet that she had married a Ronnie Raymond here too. Few things were really changed, after all.

"It's nice to meet you too. I mean, I kinda leapt without looking, so finding a place like this is amazing luck." he assured. Then he looked over at Harrison as the other entered. Caitlin left with samples while Cisco went to engage Barry in the Cortex. Harrison closed the door.

"I know you had ulterior motives for coming to this Earth." Wells input, moving closer. "You  _are_ sick. You  _are_ dying. But you didn't come here for help with this 'Zoom'. Otherwise you would have pressed more. Your primary concerns are your speed."

Hunter paused, then nodding. "I know you aren't Wells. Believe me, Harrison Wells rarely changes between Earths. But you? You're different. I would say impersonating, but you have everyone fooled, so you must have started awhile ago. Years, if not longer." he stated.

'Harrison' suddenly stood up, approaching. "Well, now that that happens to be out of the way, tell me about Velocity."

So he did. He explained Velocity, the science behind it and what it did. His symptoms and everything. And 'Wells' listened, nodding. Then he sat back down. "It sounds a lot like you're burning through your connection to the Speed Force with the cellular degeneration. Fact is, synthesizing more drug will only make sure it gets worse, even if it somehow manages to cure the problem. The best method is to reconnect you to the Speed Force and reinstate it so you can properly regenerate the damage."

Hunter frowned, even as he nodded. "Well, sure. But how would we do that? It took a particle accelerator and a precise shock at the same time as a chemical dousing and a lightning storm." he stated, keeping vague.

"I know the chemicals. I know the conditions needed. Beyond that, you already have a connection, and you've been doused in the dark matter previously. Really, all I need to do is set it up and then we can have you get your speed back. Question is... Why would I? What would I get out of it?"

Zolomon narrowed his eyes. Then he made a noise of frustration. "What would you have me do to repay you?" he asked. "What do you need done?"

"I need to make sure Barry, The Flash, doesn't find out about my alternate identity. I need the one police officer, the blond one, kept safe. I need someone to make sure I exist no matter what... And all of those things can be covered by a speedster." he stated, then smirked. "And if you don't, no speed. Simple bargain. I give you your speed. Get you even faster. And then you work for me."

He grit his teeth, thinking it through. "Fine, 'Wells'. You have yourself a deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Priorities 1-3 complete, it is time to move onto the mission proper. Regaining his speed.


	4. Mission; Priority Four: Blend In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late. I actually ended up getting Bronchitis. Up until now I've been too sick or too tired to write more. But I'm getting better, so I figured I'd whip up a chapter for this.
> 
> FROM HERE ON, THE STORY WILL BRANCH OUT. WATCH THE CHAPTER TITLES TO KNOW.

He wasn't going to push the other. After all, he had gotten a deal that would regain his speed. But his patience was being chipped away. He had been more or less kept to the medical area, though he was given permission to get up and wander so long as he kept a comm on him, should he just up and decide to collapse. In reality, he had better control over his condition. It was bad, but he sure didn't need a LifeLink. He'd rather die than get old enough for that. Still all he had was time and it was mostly used to think about what he'd do with his speed when he got it. But he had to wait. And he didn't know for how long, what with the ambiguity of the current deal he had going with 'Wells'.

He bounced a ball he had been given by Cisco, keeping somewhat in time with the music that was playing from the MP3 that had been lent to him by Barry. They weren't cruel people. In fact, they were so nice, he was surprised they seemed to be such a threat to the other. He bobbed his head slightly to the music they had left him. They had quite a good variety here on this earth. He couldn't pick a single genre to like, so he chose a bit of everything. He did have to admit liking rock, though he refused to tell that to Barry so he had only a handful of songs to listen to when it came to rock. He knew that if he did say he had a preference, he would get everything. And he was feeling bitter enough that the instrumentals suited his tastes. Plus, the blues songs were good enough when he needed a beat he didn't really need catchy lyrics with.

He stopped as 'Wells' arrived. He gestured for him to follow. Begrudgingly, Hunter rose from his reclined position and followed the other. It was late enough the others would be at home, so they had time to themselves. Specifically, 'Harrison' had the opportunity to have Zolomon go around and make sure all lose ends were dealt with. Barry had still been getting faster, Cisco had begun to realize his powers, and yet... Well, it wasn't that he didn't like the deal, but he was still waiting for when he would be given the chance to finally get his cure. He wasn't getting any better, after all. Until 'Harrison' decided, he would stay sick... Once the other was satisfied for the time being, he left Hunter to head back to the medical bay. He lay back down, curling onto his side and attempting to quell a feeling of nausea that had risen on the walk back. The feeling sunken low in his stomach warned him that he would not get a good rest.

* * *

There had been a meta attack early in the morning. The hustle and bustle did nothing for his ill feelings, and then due to an injury Barry had to take over the medical bay. He was left irritated and stuck near a bathroom, hiding out in a supply closet while he tried to get his head to stop spinning and his stomach to give it a rest already. There was a knock on the door shortly after he had decided to move one of the shelves to make room to sit. He looked up at the other speedster, feeling tired. "We have work to do." 'Harrison' stated. He just glared. "...Get up." The previously bland tone took a sharp edge.

"I don't care what you want me to do right now, I'm sick, and tired, and I'm really done with your shit right now, alright? It can wait." The words barely left his mouth before the other moved, barely too quick for Hunter to see, and suddenly he was in the air, hand wrapped around his throat. He choked, kicking out, but was eventually dropped with an annoyed expression. The jostling had left him scrambling and he barely grabbed a bucket before dry heaving. He hadn't eaten since he had made his first rush to admire the porcelain goddess. Still, he coughed between shudders and when he wiped his mouth, his hand came back flecked with blood. Finally, he stumbled to his feet. "This deal isn't working." He told 'Wells', vision swaying. "I'm not getting any better since you're doing nothing, and yet I have helped you countless times. So forgive my lack of patience! Honestly, I don't think you intend to help me. Makes me wonder if I should help you... or make sure you get caught."

'Harrison' looked annoyed, then smirked. "Get me caught? Oh, I think you misunderstand your place, 'Jay'. You see, as it currently is, if they find anything potentially linking me to the crime... Well, I have video evidence that you were framing me." At the confusion on his 'henchman's face, he laughed. "You know, I thought you were smarter than this. I have you getting up and running around the labs shortly after Reverse Flash makes an appearance... You mysteriously getting rid of things..." Then he leaned close, an almost feral grin sneering over the picture-perfect face of 'Harrison Wells'. "You were never just my lackey... you were also my fall guy. Now, I have a new deal for you, since you evidently are in no position to bargain. If you continue to aid me as you currently have been, I will gladly keep the team from suspecting you of anything, heck, I might even help them trust you. But if you so much as look at me wrong, say the wrong thing, or so much as breathe a word of this... I will show them the footage, I will make sure they believe you are Reverse, and I will make you suffer unimaginably. Do I make myself clear?"

Hunter swallowed thickly, bile rising. The other smirked at him, then sat back in his chair. "Clean yourself up and then come find me in the Cortex." The other threw over his shoulder, leaving the other speedster once more in the dark of the supply closet. 

**Author's Note:**

> Short but simple to begin.


End file.
